


Old Times

by Zandrel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Hydra, Kidnapping, Memories, Morning Wood, Romance, SHIELD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrel/pseuds/Zandrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve have been helping Bucky get back into the Modern World; however he still has some missing memories until he is forced to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Old Bar

You adjust the tight, emerald green dress on your body, looking up when you hear a sharp intake of breath from the doorway. You look up and see Bucky’s eyes looking you up and down and you too take in a breath as he looks so good in his suit.

“You look gorgeous doll,” he says, his hands coming to rest on your waist.

“You look great too Bucky,” you say back and grin at him as you put in your earrings, finally ready to go.

“Steve and Sharon are waiting outside for us, you ready to go?” he questions, his eyes lingering on your lips in the mirror.

You nod and turn around in his arms and he places a gentle kiss to your lips. He keeps an arm around your waist as you both walk out to the car to meet Steve and Sharon, say your quick hellos as you’re getting in then drive off to your destination.

You arrive at the pub, it’s a beautiful old building and to remember its heritage there is a 1920’s-1940’s dance night every Saturday, which is why you and Steve decided to take Bucky there, to help him remember things from before the war.

You walk in together, arm in arm as the familiar music reaches Bucky’s ears. He staggers slightly, remembering a time when he dragged Steve to one of these places before the war. You tighten your grip on him and lead him to a table by the bar.

“Are you okay Bucky?” you whisper, your eyes furrowing in concern.

“Yeah,” he rasps. “Just remembered something.”  
  
You smile at him then offer to get everyone drinks.

The bartender brings them round, you take your seat next to Bucky, across from Steve and Sharon, and he places his hand on your thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze and kisses your temple.

Nearly an hour later, you’re still sitting with Bucky. Steve and Sharon are both dancing to the music while you wait patiently until your boyfriend is ready. Finally a slower song comes on and Bucky stands up, offering you his hand. You giggle up at him and take it, letting him lead you onto the dance floor.

He pulls you close and wraps his arms around your waist, yours wrap around his neck as he sways you gently. You watch him carefully, noticing by his expressions he is remembering a little bit more.

You don’t say anything; he’ll tell you when he’s ready. You continue to gently sway, looking over at Steve who gives you a questioning look, to which you simply nod your head and smile softly.

You look back up at Bucky to see he is looking down at you. You gently bring one hand to rub across his light stubble and bring his lips down to yours. You kiss each other passionately and continue to sway to the beat.

His hands grip your waist and pull you even closer as his thumb strokes the skin of your lower back like his tongue strokes your lips, begging for entrance.

The kiss becomes even more passionate as you both get completely lost in it; in one another. You both pull away, another slow song starting as he continues to sway you.

“I remember a few other things,” he starts to say, watching your face as intently as you’re watching his.  
  
“I was at bars, drinking and dancing with all these girls yet I remembered the feeling, and none of them gave me the feelings you do when I dance with you,” by the end of the sentence, his voice has dropped to a low whisper in your ear.

He kisses the sweet spot just below your ear, making you shiver.

“I love you (Y/N) and I know that it doesn’t matter to me if I have all my memories or still forget some, as long as I’m with you I’ll be okay because you’re all I need baby.”

Tears come to your eyes as you pull him back from placing light kisses down your neck and you kiss him again, your hands tightly gripping onto the back of his neck and the front of his suit jacket.

“I love you Bucky, always.”

He smiles at you once the song ends and leads you back to the table where Steve and Sharon are having a break from dancing.

“How’s it going Buck?” Steve questions and takes a sip of his beer.

“Things are great Steve, thanks for doing this tonight,” he answers and tilts his head at Sharon, acknowledging she helped plan this too before smiling down at you again, some of his former bravado coming out.

“Can we have another round over here!” he yells out to the bartender, getting cheers from your little table. You all engage in conversation, laughing and dancing into the early hours of the morning, making you wonder how you ever got to be with such an amazing man.


	2. Afterparty

You stumble into your New York apartment, Bucky following close behind. You had an amazing night and ending up getting pretty drunk but not drunk enough that you won’t remember anything. He kicks the door closed and immediately goes to lock it then double check, his instincts still in play despite his hazy mental state.

You stumble into the kitchen and grab to glasses for water, Bucky leans against the counter watching you with a lazy smile on his face.

“Thanks baby,” he breathes out and kisses your neck when you hand him the glass. You lean into him, your fingers gripping his half unbuttoned dress shirt and your head rests against his chest.

He puts down the glass and wraps his arms tightly around you.

“I had the best night baby,” he says making you giggle.

“I’m so happy you did Bucky,” you giggle again. “M-maybe we can do it again one time?”

He smiles and nods, realising now how much more drunk you are than him but also realising the tugging feeling in his heart when he watches you giggle and cling to him.

He slowly starts to move you both towards the bedroom but you protest.

“Nooo Bucky, I don’t wanna dance anymore… I’m too tired,” you whine making him chuckle.

“I’m just taking you to the bedroom doll,” he says and you sigh happily and slowly walk with him.

“Maybe we can do a different type of dancing then,” you whisper then giggle again. Bucky’s cheeks slowly heat up and so does his cock, obviously getting what you’re implying.

“Maybe we’ll save that one for later (Y/N), you’re too tired.”

You finally make it to the bedroom and he sits you down on the bed. He kneels in front of you and slips your heels off your feet and then starts to pull off your tight dress once again making you giggle.

He rolls his eyes and finished taking off the dress, trying his best not to let his eyes linger on your body as he knows much more of you will result in some hot sex which he also knows you’re too tired to handle. So instead he slips one of his tee-shirts over your head and gently lifts your body under the covers and tucks you in. He quickly gets changed and joins you, pulling you against his chest and lacing one of your hands together.

“I love you Bucky,” you whisper to him, snuggling closer.

“I love you too sweetheart. Get some rest okay?”

You nod and slowly fall asleep which brings a soft smile to Bucky’s face before he too falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in reply to a comment, this will be a multi-chapter story and I'm really excited about it :) I hope you enjoy it! This is more of a filler chapter, the good stuff will be coming soon.


	3. First Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning, that's basically all this chapter is. Pure smut before shit happens.

You slowly wake up, your head surprisingly not aching. You wiggle around a bit to see the clock on the bedside table alerting you that it’s 5:13 a.m. You sign then snuggle back into Bucky’s side when you feel something. You grind back against him, confirming by his gasp what you thought. Bucky has morning wood.

You slowly turn around so you face him and carefully pull the covers off your bodies. You glance down, seeing his cock fully hard and poking out from under his boxers.

You move your body so you’re seated between his legs and slowly pull his boxers down his legs. His length slaps up against his stomach and you rub your thighs together. You grab him in your hand and hear him let out a moan in his sleep. You start to pump him and flick your tongue over his slit which is already leaking pre-cum.

You lower your mouth over him and start bobbing your head. You look up at him through your lashes, seeing that he is waking up.

Bucky’s eyes fly open and his hands fly to your head. He looks down and groans loudly his hands pushing you down on more of his cock, making your eyes water.

“Shit babe,” he moans, his husky voice making you wetter. “That’s right (Y/N), take my cock baby.”

You bob your head faster, your hand pumping what doesn’t fit in your mouth. He adds more pressure to the back on your head and you finally take him all in, deep throating him. You gag a little as he holds your head in place, moaning loudly before pulling you completely off him and pushing you back onto the bed.

He crawls between your legs quickly and starts nipping at your neck as he pulls your panties off and pushes into you. You moan and clench around him, your finger nails digging into his shoulder blades.

“Take it baby girl, come on,” he says hotly against your ear, his mouth then sucking in your ear lobe before dragging his teeth down the side of your neck making you shiver and clench around him again.

He starts to thrust into you, his pace getting faster and faster and soon he’s slamming his cock into you. You let out breathy moans and tilt your head back, your hands going to squeeze your bouncing breasts.

He groans and takes your hands in his. He intertwines your fingers and leans over you to pin them above your head making his whole body rock against yours.

“I’m gonna cum, baby cum with me,” he whines desperately, his pelvis grinding deliciously on your clit.

“Yes Bucky, yes I’m gonna cum!” you scream, your body convulsing until your finally flutter around him, eliciting a long, hot moan from his perfect lips. You watch at he falls apart above you, clenching again when you feel his fill you up with his hot cum.

He slowly, lazily thrusts into you, riding out your highs until he pulls out. He places a gentle kiss to your lips and lets your hands free. You bring your hand down, one going behind his neck and the other tracing random patterns across his chest. You bring his lips down on your again, more passionately this time as your tongues lazily stroke each other’s and his large hands squeeze your waist. He finally pulls away, placing kisses all over your face making you giggle.

“I love you (Y/N).”

“I love you Bucky.”

He grins at you before finally removing his body weight off you. You lay still for a second, pulling your or his shirt back down over your breasts and decide to make breakfast before having a shower.

“I’m gonna make breakfast,” you whisper and peck his lips.

“Then I’ll make the coffee,” he grins at your, pulling on some new boxers before following you into your little kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update yay! :)


	4. Daily Adventures

You giggle as you hear Bucky switch on the radio as your finishing making eggs on toast. He comes up behind you, placing your coffee down beside you then moving his hand to rest on your waist, his other bringing his own coffee to his lips to drink.

“Can you go grab me the plate’s babe?” you ask him and he moves to get them and place them next to you on the bench then goes to sit down at the breakfast bar. You pile everything onto the plates then go and sit down with your boyfriend, eating away.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Bucky starts to say making you grin.

“Oh no, we don’t want that,” you say, making him nudge you and chuckle.

“I was thinking that I could take you out on a date today?” he questions before biting into his toast.

“Yeah okay, that sounds great Buck. I just have to run down to the shops this morning but we could go out about 2?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you here at 2 then, I can’t wait,” he grins and kisses you quickly which makes you roll your eyes and laugh at him. You glance at him as you both continue to eat, thinking about how different he is since the beginning of your 1 and a half year relationship. He was so much more reserved and quiet at the beginning but now he oozes confidence and constantly showers you in affection. You love it and you love him.

“What are you smiling about?” he asks, a smile also playing on his lips.

You sigh, “Just about how much I love you.”

He grins and kisses you yet again, yes he is a very touchy person when he gets out of his shell, “I love you too baby.”

“Well I’m going to shower and get ready to go out,” you say, ignoring the smirk he is giving you as you stack the dishes by the sink.

“And can I join you in the shower?” he asks cheekily as his eyes scan your body.

“No Bucky you can’t. I need to get this shopping done. If you come in, I won’t be out until the afternoon.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing!”

You roll your eyes and walk away, hearing him chuckle and go to start washing the dishes. You have a quick shower, put on a little bit of makeup and get dressed. You grab your bag and head out the door, shouting a quick goodbye to Bucky who was most probably watching some TV in the lounge.

You step out onto the busy NY streets, deciding to just go down to the store a couple of blocks down to buy the groceries you need. You feel someone brush against you but ignore it, hell it’s New York, everyone bumps into everyone when suddenly you feel a hand clasp around your arm. You go to make a noise but a low voice in your ear stops you.

“Make a sound sweetheart and you will never be able to speak again.”

You take a sharp breath in as his grip tightens and he keeps walking past the corner store, down the alley-way next to it.

He pressed you hard against the wall by your throat; his body holding your legs down as he digs through your purse and grabs your phone. He crushes it mere millimetres away from your head making you let out a squeak.

“Just a precaution sweetheart,” he whispers in your ear. “Just making sure your little boyfriend can’t track us.”

He pulls you further into the alley-way until you get to a taxi. He gags you and binds your wrists and ankles and throws you into the boot, slamming it, making you squirm in fear. You feel the car as it starts up and drives away, getting lost in the thousands of other taxi’s in New York.

You give up trying to break free and instead lie there in silence, passing out after a couple of hours.

The drive is a long one. When the car finally stops and the boot opens you squint until your captor blindfolds you.

“Remember, not a sound.”

You don’t struggle, knowing it’s useless, you must’ve been driving for about 6 hours so you figure there’s nothing better to do than cooperate, there is not going to be anyone out here to hear you.

-

Bucky frantically paces around your apartment, his phone pressed against his ear as it once again goes to your voicemail. Instead, he decided to call Steve.

“Hey mate, what’s going on?” Steve asks his best friend, unaware of the state Bucky has got himself into.

“It’s (Y/N), she’s not answering her phone and she’s not here. Goddammit, she was meant to meet me at our apartment nearly two hours ago,” Bucky says frantically, standing up from his spot on the couch to once again run his fingers through his hair and pace around the room.

“Woah woah, slow down Buck. She’s probably fine but Sharon and I will come over anyway and help you out okay?” Steve says softly, trying to calm Bucky down.

“Yeah, yeah okay,” he says quickly and hangs up. He sits down again, waiting for his friends, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach that you were definitely not okay. He almost jumps when his phone buzzes in his hands, his eyes widening and his stomach tightening when he sees the message.

“You know who I am. Come find her. G” He swallows and opens the attachment, letting out a gasp when he sees a picture of you. You’re bound tightly to a chair with a gag in and a blindfold covering your eyes. He shakes his head, not wanting to believe it, the words from the message thumping through his head. _G._ He most certainly knows who that is.


	5. Hysterics

By the time Steve and Sharon reach Bucky’s apartment he is nearly in hysterics. Steve knocks at the door and Bucky jumps up, his eyes bloodshot from being rubbed so much for the last twenty minutes and answers the door. Steve takes in his friend appearance as he walks in, Sharon doing the same as she follows her boyfriend.

“Bucky, she’s okay,” Steve says softly, following Bucky’s frantic walking into the lounge.

“No she’s not okay Steve!” he yells, startling Sharon which makes Steve instinctively wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“I got a message, she’s been taken by Grey,” Bucky sighs, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. “I should’ve been there; I can’t believe I let this happen.”

Steve sits down next to him, tugging Sharon down beside him and wraps his arm around her waist.

“This isn’t your fault Buck; you didn’t know this would happen. Now tell us who Grey is so we can help you.”

“He was just this kid assassin in Hydra.”  
  
“We’re going to need a bit more than that James,” Sharon says softly.

“God he was just this kid whose father I killed when I was brainwashed by Hydra and when he realised he went off the rails and tried to take down Hydra like his father had so he was locked up. He must have got out after the Hydra collapse.”

Bucky looks up to see Steve and Sharon sharing a look before Sharon gets up and retrieves her laptop from the bag she brought in.

“We can work with that. What town was his father killed in? That should be a good place to start,” Sharon asks as Bucky rubs his hand across his stubble.

“I don’t remember,” he says bluntly.

“You need to remember Buck, for (Y/N),” Steve says and places a hand on his best friends shoulder.

Bucky shrugs him off and gets up, walking towards the bedroom.

“I’ll sleep on it, you guys can stay here and use the spare bedroom if you want,” Buck says dismissively then slams his bedroom door. He crawls into bed and does exactly what he says; he falls asleep from the exhaustion.

Steve and Sharon both sit silently on the couch. Sharon puts her laptop away and sighs as Steve pulls her to his broad chest.

“I think we should stay here, just in case,” Steve whispers into her hair. She nods and Steve pulls her closer.

“We’ll find her Steve,” Sharon whispers, answering his unspoken, worrying question that’s on his mind. “And if we don’t, we’ll help Bucky and be there for him until he’s ready to fall in love again.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Steve says, shifting uncomfortably at the thought of how Bucky would be if he couldn’t find you. “Maybe we should just go to sleep too; there isn’t much we can do without Bucky’s help.”

They both stand up and grab their small bags, beginning their short walk to the guest bedroom. They both strip down then hop into this pyjamas and slide into bed together, snuggling against each other. Sharon falls asleep quickly but Steve can’t get to sleep.

He is worried about Bucky, he’s worried this could cause a relapse or even make him spiral completely. They need to find you, he knows if they don’t Bucky will never recover from it, ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying my story so far, tell me your thoughts x


	6. Slept On It

Bucky wakes up, his arms reaching for you, only for the weight to sink down in his heart once again that you’re not here. He sighs and rubs his hands over his face and decides to get up and make some breakfast. A pang hits his heart like an arrow when he thinks about yesterday morning when you made him breakfast.

He grabs a piece of fruit and a tall glass of milk, sitting in his normal spot and tries his best to ignore the fact the you should be sitting next to him.

He turns his head sharply when he hears Steve and Sharon walk in a few minutes later.

“Morning Bucky,” they both say, their voices are happy but he can tell they’re hesitant.

He mumbles incoherently and downs his glass of milk. His brain is going at a hundred miles an hour trying to once again to remember the name of the damn town he killed Grey’s father in.

Getting frustrated with himself, Bucky decides to take a shower. He shuts and locks the bathroom door and strips himself down. He turns the shower on hotter than usual and stands there for a while, trying to remember – nothing. He sighs again and starts to lather his hands with soap, washing his body down, choosing to put it to the back of his mind. He turns off the water and steps out, roughly rubbing his towel over him when he remembers.

He quickly ties the towel around his waist and runs out to where Steve and Sharon are having coffee in the kitchen. They raise an eyebrow at him as he runs out in his towel and nearly runs into the counter.

“I remember,” he nearly shouts. Sharon immediately hops up and grabs her laptop then motions for him to continue.

“The town was called Greenwood and I shot him behind the pub there.”

“Greenwood, right that’s not too far from here. Go get dressed James and we’ll head straight out to see what we can find because if this guy wants revenge he’ll most likely chose a place that you both know that holds significance, especially if he’s young,” Sharon says, already packing up her lap top and heading to get dressed with Steve.

Bucky nods quickly and runs back to his room to throw on his Winter Soldier armour, minus the mask. He throws some clothes, extra ammunition and some extra knives into a bag and slings it over his shoulder and walks out after he double checks he has all his weapons on him.

Steve and Sharon are also dressed in appropriate clothes that are adorned with weapons, he nods at them and they walk out, locking up and hurrying to the car.

It is a two hour drive out of New York to Greenwood and for Bucky that must’ve been the two longest hours of his life. They reach the small town, Sharon parking the car in the pubs carpark.

They walk round the back, hands ready at their weapons in case Grey is there.  They round the corner and no one is there. They move to look behind the large bins and the parked car there.

Bucky looks behind one of the bins and sees what looks like the outline of a door. He recalibrates his metal arm and easily pushes the dumpster away. There is a door there just like he thought.

“What have you found Buck?” Steve asks, walking over to Bucky.

“There’s a door here, I’ll go down if you two stand guard up here,” he says but practically orders. They both nod and Bucky nearly rips the door off its hinges as he opens it. There is a small, very steep stairway that leads down to what looks like a basement. He takes the steps two at a time and reaches the bottom.

There are several computers and other technology down there, most of it collecting dust. He keeps walking through, his gun now drawn. There is a small room that has canned food in it and a wire bed with no mattress but there is no sign of you or Grey. His shoulder slump a little as he feels a buzzing in his pant pocket. He quickly pulls out his phone and sees another message from a new unknown number.

He opens it and swallows thickly. There is another photo of you attached. This one is a head shot, there is still the gag in your mouth and he can see the red around it, alerting him that is too tight around your face. Your eyes aren’t blindfolded this time, instead they are half closed, almost as if you are drugged. Once again, he swallows once he reads the message, “Isn’t she gorgeous James? I bet she would look even better with a black eye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some longer chapters up for you guys soon :) x


	7. Training

Bucky runs up the stairs, three a time and yells out to his friends waiting up the top.  
“I got another message,” he pants and hands them the phone. They gasp, Sharon putting her hand over her mouth, seeing you like that obviously affecting her after all, you are best friends.  
“At least she’s alive,” Steve says, trying to be positive but Bucky shoots him a look.  
“Why don’t we try going to the training facility?” Bucky asks, making Sharon give him a confused look. He rolls his eyes before continuing.  
“After I killed his father, I took him to Hydra and started to train him. The facilities about an hour’s drive from here, maybe that’s where he is?”  
Without a need for a nod or a word, they start to walk back towards the car, quickly getting in, this time Bucky in the front so that he can give Sharon directions on where to go.  
The facility is literally in the middle of nowhere. It’s off a dirt road on the highway out of Greenwood, far enough back from the road that no one could see it. The drive itself down the dirt road to the building took nearly twenty minutes.  
Sharon widens her eyes in shock at the huge building perfectly blending into the scenery around it.  
“It’s massive,” she says quietly, her eyes darting over to Bucky’s rigid form.  
“It’s one of Hydra’s main facilities, or it was,” he says lowly, reaching for the door handle as the car comes to a stop.  
“Make sure your weapons are drawn, anyone could be here.”  
Steve and Sharon nod, drawing their weapons and following Bucky around the back of the building to the training centre. He kicks open the door and slowly moves inside. The corners of the room are covered in darkness where the light from the windows don’t reach.  
The room looks exactly as he remembers it. There are mirrors on the opposite wall to the door but Bucky knows it’s really glass so that the Hydra scientists could study everyone in training. There were still blood stains on the concrete floor. He glances to his right, shutting his eyes for a minute when he sees the all too familiar metal chair in the corner.  
It is partially hidden by shadows the blood splattered around the chair sticks out like a sore thumb. He tenses when he feels Steve’s firm hand on his shoulder. Bucky nods, an unspoken answer to an unspoken question, letting them know he is okay and that should keep moving forward.  
Bucky moves his arm up and aims at the centre of the mirror. He shoots a line of bullets horizontally through the mirror, making the glass shatter and break, exposing the room behind it. He carefully climbs through the gap, motioning Steve and Sharon to follow. He rips open the door on the other side of the room, leading into the facility with his metal arm.  
He walks through, remembering well the maze of halls but he knows exactly where he’s going, to the basement, to the prison.  
The prison was a place they kept new soldier to break them. They were allowed a small glass of water at 6a.m. along with half a slice of bread and no one to talk too. It was starvation and solitary confinement at its very best.  
They soon make it to the solid doors leading into the chambers and Bucky pushes them open, the scratching sound used to hurt his ears but not anymore.  
They make their way through; Steve’s frown deepens when he sees the state of the cells. Most of them had blood in them, some even had human remains but he still stays silent.  
They reach the end of the long hallway and Bucky stops, his breathing becoming more laboured. Steve goes to reach for him again but suddenly Bucky’s arm recalibrates and he punches the concrete wall letting outa strangled scream as he repetitively punches the wall, suing both his hands now, until his flesh hand is bloody.  
“Bucky!” Steve cries out, pulling his friend away. Bucky’s body slumps as his breathing slowly returns to normal.  
“I need to find her Steve and I’m running out of places. I don’t remember anything else. I was so sure she would be here…” he says slowly when suddenly his head shoots up as does Steve and Sharon’s.  
“What’s that noise?” Sharon asks, the grip on her gun tightening to the point where her fingers are now white.  
“Shit,” Bucky curses. “We need to get out of here; the building’s going to blow. He knew we would come here.”  
Bucky starts to run, almost at a full sprint as the other two follow him. They run through the endless halls and crash through the hole in the glass into the training room when the building explodes.  
They are thrown the 25 metres into the concrete wall of the training centre. All they can hear are their own pants and the ringing in their ears as they groan and try to get up.  
Sharon is out cold as Steve tries to crawl over and reach her. Bucky manages to sit up, he leans against the wall and looks up to the ceiling. The cracks are spreading and he realises it’s going to collapse on them.  
“Steve!” he cries out but he’s already moving. He has picked Sharon up and is moving towards the door half covered over in rocks.  
Bucky’s gets up before he falls back down, a cry of pain leaving his lips. His hand flies to his knee as he finally realises that the pain is coming from there. He struggles to get up again, limping his way to the door. He breathes out a sigh of relief as he sees Steve get out of the building as he struggles desperately to the door.  
He reaches it, gripping tightly onto the rocks there and starts to haul himself through the entrance when the ceiling collapses. He lets out a cry as his legs are trapped under the cement ceiling.  
“Steve!” he yells out again and his friend comes running towards him after quickly making sure Sharon is secure in the backseat of the car.  
Steve assesses the situation quickly and almost immediately starts to remove the rocks from around Bucky so he can get to the concrete crushing his legs. In minutes he’s moved it and he’s pulling Bucky out and carrying him to the car. 

Bucky groans, his head rolling back into the seat as he fumbles with the seatbelt. Steve slips into the other side and starts to reverse the car around and then sets off quickly down the dirt road, trying to get as much distance between them and the building as possible. He looks across to Bucky to see he has passed out, his hand still gripping the seatbelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Avengers Age of Ultron yet you need to see it. It's amazing :')


	8. Waking Up

It only takes Bucky five hours to wake up after he passes out in the car. By then, Steve has moved him into his familiar bed in his apartment. Without realising it, he instinctively reaches for you to only find you’re not next to him.

“(Y/N)?” he asks loudly, thinking that maybe you’re in the shower but no one responds. He starts to sit up but out lets out a groan as he flops back down onto the bed.

“(Y/N)?” he tries again. “Baby where are you?”

He frowns then frowns some more when Steve walks into the bedroom.

“Hey Buck,” he says quietly as he sits on the side of his bed and that’s when Bucky realises that you’re still not here.

“How are you feeling? Sharon’s making you some coffee and pancakes,” Steve says and offers Bucky a smile.

“We didn’t find her,” Bucky says back instead, his face blank.

“It’s okay Buck, we’ll keep looking.”

Sharon walks in with a tray in her hands with the promised breakfast on it. Bucky sits up, deciding that he will in fact eat, who knows it could help him remember. Sharon gently rests the tray on his thighs and he immediately starts to eat without another word.

Sharon gently wraps her arms around Steve’s shoulders from behind and his hand comes up to rest over hers. They give each other sad smiles as they sit quietly for a moment with Bucky.

“Well, Sharon and I have to go out for a while. Will you be okay on your own?” Steve says and Bucky just keeps staring at his food while he finishes his mouthful.

“Of course I will you punk. I’m not a baby,” he says back then takes a gulp of his coffee.

Steve chuckles then follows Sharon out of the room, letting Bucky have his time to finish eating and think. He finishes his meal quickly and tries to keep his mind off you but he can’t. You’re all he can think about and he knows he has to remember for you because you mean the most to him and he has to get you back.

He sighs and moves the tray onto the floor and lies back in bed. He closes his eyes and rubs his rough hands over his face already frustrated with himself. He reaches his arm over your side of the bed and leaves it there.

He lets his fingers stroke the soft fabric as he imagines you’re lying next to him. He lets out another deep sigh as he closes his eyes and lets himself fall back asleep, his fingers still reaching for you.

-

_His lips curl into a cruel smirk as he watches the 17 year old load his gun._

_“You ready for this?” he asks coldly, rolling his eyes when the boy nods almost eagerly._

_“You better not fuck this up. I have orders to kill you if you do,” he says and the boy looks up at him, his eyes wider than usual, not by much but as an assassin, Bucky has been trained to notice even the smallest of details. “I’m just telling you as an incentive so you don’t fuck up. I’d take pleasure in killing you and I know you’d hate that.”_

_“Shut the fuck up Winter, I can do this. You’ve been training me for months.”_

_Bucky rolls his eyes again, tempted to run the car off the road to scare the smart-mouthed boy so he learns more respect._

_“We’re here, I’ll be watching,” he says, his icy voice piercing the young man’s ears._

_They boy gets out, his gun concealed in the back of his pants. He walks up just like he was told to do and presents his ‘visitors permit’ to the guard. Bucky watches on from the camera hidden inside the logo of the shirt pocket._

_The boy goes straight to the office off the control centre where the scientist is working making the scientist jump in fright at seeing the boy he has so many times._

_“Jesus you scared me!” he exclaims._

_“Sorry Dr. Stane. I just came to say that you look like you need a break. Why don’t we go up onto the roof like you used too and have some lunch with me?” the boy says, playing his part too well._

_“Why yes, that would be great boy. I know how much you like going up there too when I first took you up there on your first day,” says Dr Stane as he takes off his glasses and tucks them into his coat. “I’ll just go get my lunch.”_

_“I’ve got it, sir.”_

_“Ah yes, wonderful.”_

_They walk up to the roof as sit down at the wooden table in the middle of it as the boy pretends to admire the scenery._

_“Here's you’re lunch,” he says and slides the bag over to the Doctor. “Too bad you won’t be able to eat it.”_

_He pulls out his gun, silencer already on it and shoots him right through the forehead. Bucky grins at the monitor, happy with his work._

_“Good work Grey, meet me at the agreed point.”_

Bucky pants as he shoots up in bed. His wild eyes dart around the room.

It was just a dream, he says to himself. Just a nightmare only now he knows where he needs to go to find him.

As if Grey himself is watching him, his phone vibrates on the table. Bucky reaches for it, knowing who it is.

He opens the message, barely flinching at the image of your broken body left in just your undergarments tied to a rusty pole and reads the message.

“I was right; purple is a great colour on her. Times running out Soldier, in one week, she dies.”


	9. One Week

Bucky jumps out of bed, ignoring the pain that shoots up his leg from his knee and runs to the guest bedroom.

“Steve!” he yells without meaning too. “I know where she is, I remember. She has to be there, she’s going to be there.”

The words spill out of his lips before Steve even fully wakes up. Sharon whines from his side and tries to stop him from getting up. He leans down an places a gentle kiss to her temple and whispers for her to go back to sleep which he does.

Steve motions for Bucky to follow him out of the room and they walk out together into the kitchen. Bucky turns the light on, already wide awake as Steve squints, shielding his eyes from the offending light.

“Where is she Buck? Did she contact you?” Steve rasps and sits down on a stool.

“I had a dream of the day I took Grey to do his first mission. It was to kill a scientist that was starting to get onto Hydra’s tail. Since the murder it’s been abandoned. I know this is the place Steve, I know she’s there.”

Steve sighs and rubs his hand over his face then through his hair.

“Alright, I’ll get Sharon up and we’ll be gone within the hour.”

True to his word, they are on the road within an hour.

Bucky is driving as he is still the most awake out of the trio and because he knows exactly where he is going.

He gets lost in his thoughts of the labs, his brain remembering every detail of the place which triggers an idea.

“We need to blow it up,” Bucky says into the cold silence of the car, his voice barely louder than the soft hum of the engine.

“What?” Sharon says, rubbing her eyes and fiddling with her gun.

“I know these labs and I can sneak in and put in the explosives then go in and get her, leaving Grey’s body to go in the explosion,” Bucky explains.

They only nod and that is the last thing anyone says in the 6 hours of the drive.

Bucky pulls up, hiding the car in the trees surrounding the property and goes to the boot where he pulls out the bottom to find a full weapons compartment amoungst the guns and ammunition there are explosives.

“Give me thirty minutes to put these in place and get back here before making them active,” he says and runs to the right entrance where he knows he can get in unsuspected and place the bombs.

“Do you think he’s right Steve? You really think it’s the right place?” Sharon whispers quietly, leaning into her super-soldier boyfriend.

“Well, he’s pretty convinced,” Steve chuckles then turns serious. “Yeah I think this is the one Shar.”

She nods and lets out a breath as Steve hold her, wondering how this will all turn out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this, tell me your thoughts. I hope you're still enjoying it though :)


	10. Burn

“Doesn’t she look like my father after you were finished with him? Time for the grand finale, should I shoot her like you did or maybe I’ll just strangle her?”

The final message comes to Bucky’s phone as he walks up to the building, Steve following closely behind and Sharon following him.

He kicks the door open, it flies metres into the abandoned labs.

“How about I shoot you first,” Bucky yells and Grey turns to face him.

“Ah, you finally found us. I’m sure it was so much fun remembering what you did to me all those years ago.”

Bucky snarls at him then launches himself at him. The men engage in a full on fist fight. Grey is fast but Bucky is faster, he lands perfect blows each time he hits as he strategically turn the fight around so Grey is facing away from your tied up body.

Steve and Sharon take the opportunity to sneak in as they had been waiting outside the door and make a beeline for you. They quickly untie you and Steve lifts your body up. They both start to run outside just as a gunshot fires. Sharon turns back and sees Bucky standing over Grey.

He fires another shot and another, emptying his whole gun into Greys body, leaving it bloody and mangled. He stays there, his gun still pointed at Greys chest a dark glint in his eyes until Sharon calls out for him.

“Bucky! We’ve got her, let’s go!”

Immediately, he snaps out of it. He runs, reaching them in seconds and takes your body from Steve.

He slips into the backseat of the car and lays your body over the seats and rests your head in his lap.

“Light it up Steve,” Bucky says quietly, his eyes not leaving your face. Steve nods to Sharon and she pushes the button. Immediately the building explodes, the fire quickly ravishing the building, leaving only a skeleton behind.

“Hey baby,” Bucky says softly even though you’re unconscious. “You’re nearly home princess. I’m going to make sure you get the best medics and I’m going to make sure you’re okay.”

He runs his fingers through your hair, his eyes still refusing to leave your face. He doesn’t look away from you during the whole six hour journey to Stark industries where there are former SHIELD agents waiting to nurse you back to health.

The car finally pulls up and all too quickly you are seemingly ripped from his arms and wheeled away to an office that Tony set up as a hospital room.

He stays by your side the whole time you are there. It is exactly 12 days until your wake up from your starvation and dehydration induced coma and the first face you see is Bucky’s.

It is nearly 2a.m. when you finally open your eyes and straight away you see Bucky’s sleeping figure. His head in resting on the bed next to your intertwined fingers and you almost smile but it hurts so much. You start to remember what happened, what Grey did to you and your heart rate increases dramatically and your body starts to twitch.

It wakes Bucky up and a grin spread onto his face.

“You’re awake, oh my god. You’re actually awake (Y/N),” he says and squeezes your hand. You look scared and he knows that so he squeezes your hand again, not letting go even when the doctors and nurses come in to monitor you and ask you countless questions. He never lets go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh at the end already. I can't believe this is the last chapter before the epilogue! But stick around to read it because I promise you'll love it xx


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, I really, truly hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks again, I love you guys! x

Bucky slips into bed next to you, handing you your tea with a smile before wrapping his arms around you. No words are needed as you both sit happily, basking in each other. You take small sips of your tea, trying not to think about being held hostage. Bucky shifts beside you and gives you a gentle squeeze as if he knows your inner battle and he’s just reassuring you he is here.

“So, I’ve made a decision,” he says, making you look up at him.

“And what would that decision be Bucky?” you say, giggling quietly to yourself.

“I’m leaving SHIELD,” he says and places a firm kiss on your forehead.

“You’re what?” you say back, frowning.

“I’m leaving SHIELD,” he says again.

“But, why? You don’t need to do this Buck, I’m better now.”

“No, the longer I stay with SHIELD, the more enemies I will have and the more dangerous it will be for you. I don’t want to keep living this life (Y/N). I can’t let that happen to you again.”

“Are you sure this is what you want though babe because you might miss it once you leave,” you say quietly.

“Yes I’m sure. What I really want is to have a life with you. I want to get married and have a couple of kids, I can’t do that if I’m still in SHIELD.”

You snuggle closer to him, placing a firm kiss on his shoulder, your hand resting on his thigh as he once again starts whispering about the life he wants.

“We can move away from here (Y/N). I can get a steady job in a safe town and then I can finally ask your hand in marriage when this is all truly over. We’ll have a beautiful wedding and I’ll probably cry happy tears because that’s what you do to me. Then we can have children and you’ll look so beautiful when you’re waddling around pregnant and we can have two kids, a boy and a little girl that will look just like you. I’ll probably want to name them some ridiculous name but you’ll ending picking cute names like Oscar and Taylor and then we can watch them grow up, get married and have kids. I want that life (Y/N), I want to be able to be with you and love you forever and know you’ll always be safe.”

A few tears slip down your face as he brings his lips down to yours and kisses you.  
  
“I love you, I love you so much James Buchannan Barnes,” you whisper as he rests his forehead against yours and kisses away your tears.

“I love you too (Y/N) and that’s why I want to do this because you’re my forever and I want to spend it the best way possible.”

You lean up and kiss him again, putting every ounce of love for him into the kiss. And as you wrap yourselves up in each other you can’t help but get excited at the future ahead of you, a future that will always have Bucky in it and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This dedicated to alixcharmed, thanks so much for always commenting :) Please leave Kudos and comments xx


End file.
